disney_pixar_cars_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Aaertu Mubafa
Spy Sam Boom Episode 2 Spy Charlie : My friend is Stuck inside one of those rooms Cross Morris: Oh Brother Spy Charlie : I've Got to find it Coconuts: Hey Boom- Boom Remember What I said about Droppin' Rock You Can-- Coconuts: Forget it (Meanwhile) Cross Morris : Give Me My Suff Spy Sam Spy Sam: I don't have your Stuff Cross Morris Cross Morris: I'm not sure what to against or never you punk Alex Kidd: Let Calm down at Cross Morris People Spy Sam: Calm down Cross Morris Santina Allen: Calm down Cross Morris Rouger Molly: Calm down Cross Morris Flying Frog: Hee Hee Hee Calm down Cross Morris Shadow: Calm Down Cross Morris AiAi : Calm Down Cross Morris OOK OOK Raoul CaRoule: Calm Down Cross Morris Guido : Calm Down Cross Morris Diddy Kong: Calm down Cross Morris Toad : Calm down Cross Morris Sean Tolliver: Calm down Cross Morris Daniel Johnson: Calm down Cross Morris Amigo : Calm down Cross Morris Uncle Grandpa: Calm down Cross Morris Pizza Steve : Calm down Cross Morris Mr Gus: Calm down Cross Morris Tyler McConnell : Calm down Cross Morris Lightning McQueen: Calm down Cross Morris Wario : Calm down Cross Morris Tach: Calm Down Cross Morris Rocket Raccoon: Calm Down Cross Morris The Crippler: Calm down Cross Morris Alvin Seville: Calm down Cross Morris Simon Seville: Calm Down Cross Morris Theodore Seville: Calm down Cross Morris Vanoss: Calm down Cross Morris H2O Delirious: Calm down Cross Morris Iggy Koopa: Calm down Cross Morris Lemmy Koopa: Calm down Cross Morris Booster: Calm down Cross Morris XR: Calm down Cross Morris Kitana: Calm down Cross Morris Knuckles: Calm down Cross Morris Coconuts: Calm down Cross Morris Baby : Calm down Cross Morris OOK OOK GonGon : Calm down Cross Morris OOK OOK Mee Mee : Calm down Cross Morris OOK OOK Gonzo : Calm down Cross Morris Moo Snuckel : Calm down Cross Morris Alex Kidd: Calm Down Cross Morris Francesco Bernoulli: Calm down Cross Morris Doctor Eggman: Calm Down Cross Morris Cross Morris: I can't calm down I am mad at spy Sam now Quiet Alex Kidd: Ok Didn't Work Doctor Eggman: Stop I can't take this for an hour Cross Morris: Stop it Eggman Doctor Eggman: i hate that Hedgehog Rouger Molly : Congratulations you have Defeated Spy Sam Spy Sam: I don't want to come here for First Place Cross Morris: I didn't know All Video Games Characters And Cartoon Characters come And about being called him Frankyboy Alex Kidd: I could have done by Cross Morris Spy Sam: I don't know how many months before Too Late Cross Morris : I can give me for his character Spy Sam : I don't know how come by his family Cross Morris: Doc Hudson is now be careful about me Bert : I didn't know anything From Cross Morris Iggy Koopa: Cross Morris That was CRAZY Bahaha Cross Morris: Well done Shadow: Ten years no visits nothing you abandoned me Cross Morris: i did not abandoned you-- Shadow: Son of a Bitch It was your fault Cross Morris: Ok You want varmints and what they come for Shadow: and Then we blast them Cross Morris: Then we blast them Shadow: That's What I'm talking about Cross Morris: Here My money Now Play Spy Sam: Hit me Cross Morris: No No No Hit me Fragnabbit Cross Morris: Rag Flagging Ragtag Sidekicks AiAi: But Innocent people could be hurt Cross Morris: We're Having Duck Tonight Boy (Evil Laugh) Cross Morris: Uh Oh Cross Morris: (Screaming) Cross Morris: Ooh Cross Morris: (Yelling) Rouger Molly: Where's Cross Morris Cross Morris: Now Boss It Wasn't me Cross Morris: That Spy Cross Morris: And A Humina-Humina Dusty Tails Cross Morris: Uh well Rouger Molly: Thank you (Cross Morris Shrieks) (Glass Shattering) (Cross Morris Screaming) Spy Sam: Gotta Make Sure This Doesn't Fall Cross Morris's Hands Again Cross Morris: I hate that spy Doctor Eggman :I could finally found you AiAi Doctor Eggman : AiAi you don't doing anything else AiAi: I don't think of it is not going to happen again Eggman OOK OOK Doctor Eggman: If you say so AiAi Kung Jin: Kung Lao is one of my family Rouger Molly: Yes that better H2O Delirious: I didn't make sure it was my friend Amy Rose: Now that we have second how do you know Blaze Shadow: we met on a mission she helped me complete it and return home Amy Rose: she helped you and now you're fighting Her Shadow: Yes Amy Rose: And You heard her say her world will fall apart with out the sol Emerald Right Shadow: Yes Amy Rose: I thought you were one of the good guy you want to save Möbius why wouldn't you save all worlds Shadow: I will do what i must now let me get our ride Amy Rose: You do what right I know it Tails: Sonic! Doctor Eggman says he's going to conquer everyone's world after he wins the race! Doctor Eggman : And I will, too! My tansforming racer can handle any terrain Sonic: Uh-huh. Does that thing run on denial? Doctor Eggman: I hate that rudie! And that fox! And that monkey! And that Sky-Pirate! And that Pro-Racer! AND MOST OF ALL...THAT HEDGEHOG! Doctor Eggman: Sorry Sonic! You're too slow! Sonic: Oh, no he didn't... Sonic: You Were Saying Cross Morris: What the hell Doctor Eggman: EGAD Cross Morris: You Egghead Doctor Eggman : You Wouldn't AiAi: AAIIIEEE Cross Morris: Oh my God Doctor Eggman : Ahhh Cross Morris : You let me worry about Dangerous Gang! Right now, you're my gang, you follow my plans. And believe me, I've got plans for both this world and Spy Sam's! Cross Morris: Congratulations you have doomed your world Shadow : Don't escape without us! We helped you all this time! AiAi : Don't leave us, ol' buddy, ol' pal! Cross Morris : I dunno... I could escape, get sweet revenge and bring worlds to their knees... or I could risk it all just to save you two whiny, annoying worms. I think I'll leave you all choking on my dust. Yeah, I like that one. Later, losers! Iggy Koopa : Your clothes, m'lady. And I won't try to wear them this time. Lemmy Koopa : Very good, Iggy Koopa . We don't have enough time for me to smack some sense into you. Iggy Koopa : More's the pity. Rouger Molly : All we can do hope he stays there Flying Frog: I've Done Things Cross Morris: Yeah Well No One Here is An Angel Flying Frog: No Cross Morris: Oh My God Flying Frog: What The Matter Cross Morris Don't Want To Play Flying Frog: I've Seen You Play With Spy Sam I've Heard How You Played With New York City I Want To Play Too Cross Morris: Knock it off To Be Continued Category:2017 Category:Spy Sam Series